Odd Couple
by RochelleRene
Summary: Huddy love-smut multi-chapter; Tried to incorporate a lot of what you all have said you like and wanted to see; Hope it helps during this awful hiatus!  Please review - They are so helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: These are David Shore's characters, but he's depriving us of them for three weeks, so this is our coping mechanism.**

CHAPTER 1

"Oh my God, House, almost there!" Cuddy screamed.

"Don't lose your focus, Cuddy!" House scolded.

They were sitting on the couch under a blanket playing a video game, both madly pushing buttons. Cuddy had brought her feet to the couch and was crouching in anticipation. "Yes!" she cried, jumping up on the couch at the same time that House yelled, "Victory!" He slammed his controller down on the coffee table and looked up at Cuddy, who was laughing like a kid. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.

"That was awesome," she said.

"Couldn't have done it without ya', kid," House replied, giving her a big kiss. They both watched then while the epilogue of the video game played.

"Hurrah!" Cuddy said when it was over. "Now we have to find a new game. But _right _now, I have to go to bed. It's late."

"Come on, don't you want to have victory sex?" House asked.

"House, we had sex before we played – you called it 'preparatory sex,'" she reminded him.

"Right," he said. "Totally different kind of sex. That's why I name them – so you won't be confused." She looked at him, smirking. "It's fine," he relented, "Let's go to bed."

"Well… now I can't!" she whined. "Once you bring it up, then I start thinking about it, then I get frustrated, then I can't sleep."

"I was right!" he cried. "I told Wilson that theory and he didn't believe it. Will you vouch for it tomorrow?"

Cuddy sighed. "Come do me so I can go to sleep," she said, walking towards the bedroom.

"That's not a champion attitude, Cuddy," House quipped, getting up and limping to the bedroom behind her. "Remember, it's 'victory sex.' There has to be lots of high-fiving and chest bumping." When he reached the bedroom, Cuddy was kneeling on the bed. "Maybe you should do a little victory cheerleading routine," he suggested.

"Don't push your luck, House," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Come on… You could shake your pom-pons, twirl my baton…" he said, smirking.

"Did _any_ part of you progress beyond puberty?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"My skills," he joked, joining her on the bed and pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. He moved his hand down her back and grabbed her ass, then slid them up the back of her nightgown. She arched her back a bit and moved her head back as he kissed down her neck, his stubble sending shivers down her spine. She sighed happily. "See?" House whispered, "Skills."

"I taught you everything you know," she murmured back. She sat up on him and pulled her nightgown over her head. She ran her hands down his chest and felt his stomach under his shirt. She felt him stiff and pressing against her heat through his boxers briefs. She paused and just looked in his clear blue eyes that were smiling at her and she was so happy in that moment.

"What are you smiling at?" he inquired.

"You," she said honestly.

He smiled back with an arched eyebrow. "Come on, you know you want to do just one…" he teased. She met his gaze, a dare in his eyes, and arched her brow right back.

"House, House, he's our man!" Cuddy sang, waving imaginary pom-pons, "If he can't cure you no one can!"

"Yes!" he laughed pulling her down with a bear hug. "You're the best!" He rolled her over and started kissing her ear, down her neck, to her collarbone. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it up his back. In moments they were skin against skin and she was working his boxers off by hooking her toes in the waistband and sliding them down his legs, her hands busy tugging at the hair on the back of his head.

"_Those_ are skills," she told him, as he kicked them off his feet. House didn't even retort, for once, because he was too busy paying honor to Cuddy's lovely breasts. He was holding them both and kissing back and forth. He paused and pushed up a little, looking at her chest. "What?" she asked.

"I can't decide if I like one better than the other," he said, looking seriously from one to the other.

"You favor the right one," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, laughing a little. She nodded. "No kidding." Then he proceeded to assault her left breast with his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple. She slid her hands down his neck, shoulders, and arms, then down her own stomach toward her sex. "Sorry!" he apologized, feeling her start to work directly on her own frustration. "There are too many outstanding parts of you… I'm so stressed out!" He joked. He began kissing down her stomach, his hands feeling her body as he worked his way down. Every dip and angle felt perfect to him. Her skin glided under his hands like glass.

Cuddy felt his mouth on her hipbone, kissing across the top of her heat to the other. His hands were gripping her thighs now, feeling her muscles, shifting inward, pushing them apart. She felt herself sink into the bed, surrendering to the feeling of his mouth on her sex. He was careful and slow right now, leading her up to it, letting her enjoy herself. She felt his lips and tongue everywhere, lighting up her nerves.

House never could get over how much he wanted her, more than he thought he did before he had her, even. The sounds she made, the way her muscles tensed and shifted, the smell and taste of every part of her. She really had become his drug, and his dealer. He joked and teased her, but all he really wanted was to make her happy so she would let him get naked with her again. And then, like a junkie, again two hours later.

Cuddy felt his hands on her hips, then sliding around to grip her ass. His mouth's attention focused in on her clit and she felt the spring coiling within her. With every breath, her tension was building. One hand lay across her eyes, like it was all too much, and the other lay on the back of his neck, just longing to hold some part of him. He stroked at her and wrapped his lips around her and Cuddy felt herself getting ready to explode. "House," she whispered, almost inaudibly, and then she was flying.

He heard his name barely pass her lips and it was such a turn-on for him. To know she was there, that he had taken her there, and that in those final moments her thoughts were of him made him crazy. This was always the most difficult moment in which to show restraint. When she was coming, as much as he enjoyed it wherever he was, part of him wanted to thrust inside of her, right at that instant, to feel it around him. He resisted to keep his concentration on her body, but his always responded too, wanting to just pounce on her.

As her orgasm peaked and began to recede, he started to read her body's cues – lightening his pressure as hers hips retreated into the bed, easing his strokes as the bucking of her hips slowed. Soon she lay motionless and he laid his head on her thigh as her fingers gently tickled his neck. He had the torn feeling he always had – this deep peace that paralleled her satisfaction, and this intense hunger for more of her body.

"House, House, he's our man," she quietly sang, laughing softly. He looked up at her and began kissing back up her body, smiling at her cuteness. He kissed her smiling lips as he adjusted his body between her legs, trying hard to pace himself. He felt her heat against him, her breasts pressed on his chest. He couldn't resist pushing at her a little, his erection feeling her wetness.

Cuddy pushed up on his chest, causing him to move to his arms, and she turned over. He ran his hands down her back, then underneath along her breasts and stomach, circling up her hips. She pushed herself back against him and he couldn't wait anymore.

Cuddy felt House slide into her depths and heard him let out a satisfied moan. His hands pulled back on her hips, guiding himself deeper. She felt every corner of herself touched by him, causing her to gasp. He eased back out again right away, only to feel the sensation again. He was slowly fucking her and she was dying for more. Even as she tried to coax him on, arching her back and thrusting her hips back at him, he held her steady and continued just slowly moving in her. She felt like her core was on fire.

It was the best. House could feel her around every inch of him, then he would pull out just to feel it happen again. Her perfect ass was positioned right in front of him, and he was relishing every gasp she let out as he entered her. Then she let out those fateful words that always did him in: "Please, House." It was crazy to him, the thought that he was doing her some sort of favor by doing what every cell in his body wanted him to do. He started thrusting faster, still pulling back on her hips every time to get as deep as he could.

Cuddy was moaning into the pillow now, and digging her nails into the mattress. He saw her bite her own wrist, trying to hold herself back. "God, Cuddy," he said, pulling his lips into his mouth. She suddenly moved up onto her arms and was pushing back on him wildly. Her breath was loud and crazy and her head was thrown back, causing her hair to cascade down her back in front of him. He felt her clamping down on him – it didn't even feel like pulsing at first, it was so strong. He totally lost all control and was just thrusting into her, one hand still on her hip, the other in her hair. He felt himself release inside of her and it was completely mind-blowing. He just kept fucking her for what felt like a perfect eternity, but gradually faded back into the real world. He laid his face on her back, feeling her sweat on his forehead and nose. He kissed the groove where her spine ran. Cuddy's arms finally gave out and they both straightened their legs and lay there, sweating, panting, and saying gibberish like, "Oh my God," and "What the fuck," and each other's names.

He finally rolled off of her and lay facing her. He looked at her gorgeous, sleepy, content face. "High five!" he whispered, holding up one hand. She laughed and slapped it halfheartedly. They were laying there, nose to nose, recovering and falling asleep, when House suggested he'd contact his former patient who had designed the video game to see if there was a sequel. "I bet I could get it by tomorrow night," he said optimistically.

"First of all, I love that your mind jumps from sexing me to video games," Cuddy said, rolling her eyes.

"They're both things I love to do with you !" he protested.

"Secondly," she warned him. "You can't do that. It's against hospital policy. And thirdly, tomorrow night Wilson and Sam are coming over for dinner."

"Ugh, I forgot." House complained. "Why do we have to do things like that?"

"Because we're a couple. When you become a couple, other couples want to do things with you," she explained.

"Maybe we should pretend to break up," House suggested. "We could have a secret love affair."

"I'm not sure how secretive it will be with you grabbing my ass at work all day," she reminded, getting sleepy.

House grabbed her ass right then. "Yeah, I guess this is worth a few boring dinners," he murmured sleepily in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After dinner, Cuddy and Sam were in the kitchen drinking coffee while House dragged Wilson into the living room. Cuddy started cleaning up a little and Sam wandered around their kitchen, just looking around. Cuddy saw her read a note that House had left on the fridge for her a few days earlier.

_Dear Cuddy's ass,_

_Case went south. Back at hospital. Try to be back by 10. Stay hot for me._

_House_

_ps: Tell Cuddy she's an idiot and that the guy who played Darth Vader WAS British! I Googled it. _

Sam gave a funny laugh. "You and House…" she said. There was a pause.

"Me and House," Cuddy replied, putting some plates in the dishwasher.

"Do you guys always use each other's last names still?" she asked, referring to the note with a head nod.

Cuddy hadn't really thought about it. "Most of the time," she replied. "It's how we've always known each other."

"You guys have such a funny relationship," Sam commented. Cuddy didn't know what to say to that – Funny "haha," funny "weird," what did she mean?

"I guess…" Cuddy said tentatively, drying her hands on a towel.

"Oh, don't get me wrong!" Sam continued, sipping her coffee. "I just mean, I never would have thought a woman like you and a guy like him would end up together. But you make it work."

Cuddy was slightly irritated. She wasn't standing there commenting on Sam dating her ex-husband. "Yeah, we work well," she stated matter-of-factly. Sam was oblivious to Cuddy's irritation and was plowing ahead.

"_You're_ just so together and accomplished and elegant and professional," she went on.

"And House is some kind of train wreck?" Cuddy asked, getting defensive.

"No! No, but, I mean, come on, Lisa. He's kind of a character," she said, also getting defensive.

Right at that moment House yelled from the living room, "Hey, Cuddy, Wilson's sitting in the blue chair and I'm trying to give him an estimate of how many times we've done it in that chair. What would you say, ballpark?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Sam gave her a _See what I mean?_ look. "I like characters," Cuddy said, returning to the conversation. "He's never boring."

"Yeah, I can totally see that," Sam said, trying to smooth this over. "All I meant was, House seems like someone you'd date and get out of your system. He's so childish and can be so mean. I just figured you were looking for someone a little more reliable, not someone who has you playing video games all night," she laughed. "But I guess at our age, we'll settle for fun, right?"

Cuddy stared at her. "I'm not 'settling,' Sam. I chose House."

Sam stared back. "Right! I feel like this is coming out all wrong. I'm sorry I said anything."

"Yeah, let's just forget it," Cuddy replied.

They went into the living room where the men were watching television. Wilson was now sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable. "At least 30," House was telling him, flipping through channels with his feet propped on the coffee table. "And I just mean on _your_ side."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Do you think we're a weird couple?" Cuddy asked him, sitting on the bathroom counter while he brushed his teeth that night.

"What do you mean?" he asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

She rubbed lotion into her legs. "I mean, do you think people think it's weird we're together," she clarified.

"Of course," he said, spitting into the sink. He looked at her. "Why? Who cares?"

"Sam just bugged me tonight," she explained. "She started saying stuff about how I am and how you are… She thinks it's strange we call each other by our last names."

"Sam's a bitch," House explained, dismissing her comments and going to stand in front of Cuddy, pushing her legs apart and pulling her close to him. "Wilson just calls her by her first name because 'Spawn of Satan' is a mouthful." Cuddy sighed.

"She said you're childish," she confessed.

"I am childish," he replied.

"She said you're mean," she continued.

"I am mean," he repeated. There was a pause. "Cuddy, you know this stuff. You can't possibly think people walk around talking about my big open heart and professionalism."

"I know," she said, "But I don't like her thinking that sums you up. And I don't like her thinking that you're mean to _me_."

"Then you should have told her all the nice things I did to you last night," House murmured in her ear, working his hands up her nightgown. She laughed softly, but he could tell she was still bothered by the conversation.

"Cuddy, forget about it," he instructed, "She's one of those women who is with someone if she thinks she can change them – mold them into her vision of the perfect spouse or appendage. That's why she's with Wilson. He likes being molded." He looked in her worried blue eyes. "But it's more real if you're with someone knowing you'll never change them, and you're cool with it. That's true love, woman! So if you're happy, don't let her stupid commentary get in your head… Unless she hit a nerve…"

"No!" Cuddy protested vehemently. "She wasn't even basing it on anything substantial. She thinks the note you left me is weird, or the fact that you bragged about our video game at dinner. I _like _those things. So, I know I shouldn't care. I just, felt like I should have defended you more… But then you…"

"Started being mean and childish?" he asked.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"You could have told her you were with me because I ooze sexuality. That would have been hard to argue with," he suggested.

"Okay, next time," she promised. She wrapped her legs around him and he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"Maybe she's right about the name thing. But I can't let go of 'Cuddy,'" he said, laying her on the bed and clambering on top of her. "Maybe I'll just start using both – like, "Oooo, Lisa Cuddy," or "Don't stop, Lisa Cuddy!'" Cuddy started laughing. House began nuzzling her neck, "You're so sexy, Lisa Cuddy!" he moaned. She was cracking up, which caused his touching to tickle, which caused her to start hitting his back. "Mmmm, harder, Lisa Cuddy!"

He started kissing her more intensely and the tickles faded, turning into lovely sensations as she felt his hands on her body and his mouth exploring hers. His hands roamed everywhere, groping every inch of her, and his mouth tasted each part of her lips, her jaw, he neck. Cuddy found herself trying to catch her breath.

His hand grazed down her side, skated inside her thigh, and moved to her sex. He ran his fingers along her folds, causing Cuddy to arch up and a tiny moan to escape her lips. He was kissing her neck again, getting high off the smell of her skin, and she started pushing up against his fingers, dying for some part of him to be inside of her. She was grateful when he moved his body in between her legs and found her. She gasped a little as he pushed into her, and he kissed her chin, sucked her bottom lip. She felt his breath on her lips as he started finding his rhythm.

House was holding one of her breasts (the right one – She was right!) and his other hand was between her back and the bed, pulling her closer to him. He loved just being this close to her, feeling her heart beat on her chest as she got more excited, seeing her lick her lips in anticipation. He was moving with more urgency now, but still fighting his urges, holding back a little.

Cuddy felt House's hand on her back, his thumb moving over her nipple. She felt her lips move over his lips, then his stubble, then back to his lips. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and used them to pull up against him, meeting his pushes. Soon she was holding back, waiting for him. "I'm close, House," she gasped. He increased his pressure, his speed.

In a moment she let out the most perfect little cry and House felt her entire body tense. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her, and within a couple more thrusts he was right there with her, burying his face in her neck and hair, trying to ride the wave as long as it would last. Their movements and breathing gradually slowed and House collapsed on top of her, using his forearms to bear some of the weight. They just lay there panting for a few minutes, until House rolled off of her onto his back and grabbed her hand. "I love you Gregory House," Cuddy mumbled, lying next to him, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled, and squeezed back, then rolled to scoop her into the curve of his body.

"I love you too, Lisa Cuddy," he said into her hair. He kissed her shoulder and tickled her stomach with his hand as he listened to her breathing grow deep and slow while she fell asleep.

House was distracted from sleep, though. He was thinking about his conversation with Cuddy. He understood why it bothered her. If anyone criticized Cuddy to him, he'd rip them apart. But Sam was a stuck-up, opinionated bitch who shouldn't be opening her trap. House decided he needed to do something about it – the more mean and childish the better. He was planning awful pranks when he realized that wasn't really going to solve the issue. Sam was right about him in a general sense, but wrong in her assumptions about how their relationship worked. Maybe a lot of people were, he realized. It made him consider that maybe he needed to show Cuddy some kind of gesture in a more public way – something to display how his Grinch-y little heart grew three sizes when he was with her. He had an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Cuddy woke and House was uncharacteristically gone already. He'd left a note taped to the mirror.

_C_

_Wilson called with a case. Had to go in early. I'll stop by your office later._

_Love, H_

Later that morning, Cuddy walked into her office and set her stuff down, shrugging out of her coat. There was a file on her desk with another note from House stuck to it.

_Hey, Cuddy._

_Move your big ass and take this to the nurses' station for me. Please?_

_House_

Cuddy was totally confused and annoyed. Why would he think it was her job to take a random patient file to the nurses' station? He walked right by it on his way out of her office! She turned on her computer and while it was loading she decided to just get the task over with. She walked out to the nurses' station in a huff and all of a sudden every nurse working there in the clinic appeared, some of them sticking their heads out of the glass doors. All at once they shouted, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy is the best boss ever!"

What the hell? Cuddy was stunned. She felt like she must be hallucinating. In a daze, she handed the file to one of them, who handed her back a different file. "Dr. House asked if you wouldn't mind taking this to the ICU for him," she explained. Cuddy, still confused and wary, but curious, agreed with an eye roll. She walked to the ICU and went up to the nurses' station, which had about ten nurses standing at it. "I was asked to bring this patient's file here," Cuddy said, cautiously.

All at once ten nurses called out in hushed whispers – due to the delicacy of this ward – "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy restarted his heart!" Cuddy was floored. This was so crazy! One of the nurses handed her a stack of folded gowns and asked if she wouldn't mind dropping them off at maternity on her way back to her office. Cuddy was getting the idea and took the stack of gowns.

She walked into maternity and went to the nurses' station with the gowns. "Hi!," she said, getting a little giddy now, "Um, I was supposed to bring these to you…" she started to explain. Then the beaming nurses all said, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy is a wonderful mother!" Cuddy was blushing and flustered when the nurse handed her a ten dollar bill. "Dr. House wants you to take this to the cafeteria and pay his tab for him," the nurse explained. "He says if you don't do it before lunch, he'll be starving and they won't let him eat." This was a ridiculous line of reasoning, but Cuddy was enjoying this crazy treasure hunt of compliments.

She walked down to the cafeteria and told the cashier she was paying Dr. House's tab. The cashier told her to hang on for a moment while she grabbed the record book. Suddenly the cashier reappeared along with the cooks, the dishwashers, and the other people who worked in the cafeteria. They all said in unison, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy has a mouthwatering body!" _Jesus, House! _she thought , almost melting into the floor with embarrassment.

Then the cashier said, "It's all set. But Dr. House asked if you would mind taking this juice box to be analyzed at the lab. He thinks it's tainted," she handed her a juice box from the display case. Cuddy smiled. Was the whole hospital in on this?

Cuddy took the juice box down to the lab where several technicians were working. On her walk, she finally noticed that everyone she passed was smiling slightly and not meeting her eyes. She walked into the lab and said casually, "Here's the juice, guys," and they all replied, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy is permanently under his skin!"

One of the technicians handed her an X-ray and said Dr. House needed it to go back to radiology, and would she mind taking it. She grabbed it, rolling her eyes but beaming and headed to radiology. She walked in and gave the technician at the desk the x-ray. The tech shouted back, "Hey, guys, Dr. Cuddy has that X-ray we were looking for." Suddenly eight heads poked out of different offices in the suite and all the voices said, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy knows him inside and out!"

The technician then handed her a teddy bear and told her that one of the pediatric patients left it there, and would she mind running it over there for them. Cuddy took the bear, then clicked her stilettos over to pediatrics. When she walked in, the common area had about twenty kids sitting in it with parents and nurses, playing games or watching television. They all cheered when she entered and the kids yelled, "Gregory House says you are the best video game partner ever!" Then a little girl came up and handed Cuddy a file and said, "Dr. House wants you to take this to AR…"

"HR!" someone whispered.

"Oh yeah. HR," the little girl corrected.

"Thank you, sweetie," Cuddy said taking the folder and walking to HR. She walked into HR and handed one of the several gathered employees the file without a word. "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy is the only human resource he needs!" they all sang out. Cuddy's cheeks hurt from smiling and burned from blushing. One of the employees handed her a roll of toilet paper. "Would you mind putting this in the 3rd floor men's room in this hall? It's out."

"Are you serious?" Cuddy asked, her smile fading a bit. He nodded. Cuddy walked to the men's room and knocked on the door hesitantly. A guy she didn't know opened the door, took the toilet paper and threw it behind him into the men's room. Cuddy heard a bunch of male voices ring out, "Gregory House says Lisa Cuddy doesn't take any shit!" Cuddy laughed and was so thankful House wasn't trying to have sex in the men's room. The man at the door handed her a white doctor's coat and asked her if she would mind returning it to Dr. Wilson. Cuddy took it, then headed to Wilson's office.

She knocked and he called for her to come in. He was on the phone and said, "I'll have to call you back," and hung up. Cuddy smiled shyly at Wilson, handing him the lab coat. "Gregory House says," Wilson relayed in a sing-song tone, "that Lisa Cuddy has replaced me as his best friend." Cuddy smiled and shook her head in amazement and embarrassment. "And," Wilson continued, "You need to take this back down to the lobby check-in station," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Cuddy took them without a word and left Wilson's office, heading back toward her own.

Cuddy walked back into the main entrance hallway, which was way more crowded than usual, and everyone was staring at her. She slowed her pace and felt confused about where to go or to look, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly, she felt something hit her back. She turned around and saw a little suction cup dart on the floor. She looked around kind of wildly, then saw everyone either looking at her or looking up at the lobby balcony. She looked up. There was House, leaning on the railing, holding a little plastic dart gun.

"I love you, Lisa Cuddy," House said. Then he turned and limped down the hallway.

Cuddy was sort of frozen to the spot for a moment, self-conscious, but excited. Everyone was smiling at her. She felt like she might faint. She finally shook herself out of it and started meandering back to her office "Dr. Cuddy," one of the nurses asked her when, "Is it your birthday or your guys' anniversary or something?"

"No," she replied.

"Why did he do all that then?" she asked.

Cuddy paused for a moment. "I think he was just being nice," Cuddy replied, trying to keep from smiling too big.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

House was lounging in his chair, feet propped up on the ottoman, watching General Hospital when Cuddy walked into his office. "Hey," he said casually, "Look at this," he said, gesturing at the tiny television turned around on his desk. "I think Robin and Lisa are about to get in a locker room fight. This could get very good." Cuddy smiled and walked over to him. House didn't take his eyes off the screen, but patted his lap. Cuddy sat down and lounged on top of him, watching the soap opera. House put a hand on her thigh.

"That was incredibly sweet," she murmured.

"No big deal," he said, still entranced with the show.

"It _was_ a big deal. That took a lot of orchestration," she said. "_You_ got up _early!_"

"I'm just lucky you're so well-liked," he replied, "People don't usually agree to do me favors."

"Why did you do all that?" she asked.

"I don't want people to think I don't treat you well," he answered. They sat and watched for a moment.

"I thought Sam's comments didn't bother you," she pressed.

"They didn't at first. And they still don't in the way you were worried about. I don't care what Sam thinks of _me_, or anyone else for that matter. And they're all right anyway. But I don't want people to think that _you_ would settle for someone who didn't treat you right. I can be mean, but I'm not mean to you. You're too kick-ass to put up with that," he said.

Cuddy smiled broadly and kissed his cheek. "Look!" he cried, pointing at the screen when Robin slapped Lisa across the face. "Oh, boy! Bitch had it comin'…" It went to commercial and House switched it off with the remote. "Anyway," he continued, "I have all these cute nurses smiling at me today… I never knew niceness was such an aphrodisiac." Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't even smile back! I growled, in fact. Keeps 'em guessing."

"I wanted to thank you…" she said suggestively, nuzzling his ear.

"Cuddy," he said quietly, slowly turning to face her, "Are you suggesting we baptize my office?" He was incredulous. She just smiled a little.

"_If…_" she said, "You can make it discreet-ish."

"Hmmm…" he thought aloud. "Discreet-_ish…_" He took his feet off the ottoman. "Up, up, up, woman! This is urgent! I need to strike while the Cuddy's hot!" Cuddy laughed and got off of his lap. House started twisting all the blinds shut and locked his office door. He opened the door to the team's room and looked at Taub, Chase and Foreman, who were writing up paperwork from the last case. "Hey! Foreman has a mysterious disease. Go break into his apartment and go through his stuff. See if you can figure out what it is." They just stared back at him, confused. "Scram!" he yelled. They started gathering stuff up to leave. He closed the door and locked it. Cuddy was just sitting in his lounge chair, laughing at his maniacal pace. "Discreet-_ish_ enough?" he asked.

"Okay," she said.

"I can't believe it!" he sang. "You've said no to this, like, a thousand times. Why didn't I do something like this _ages_ ago?"

"Shut up," she said, laughing. "You're wrecking it."

"Okay, okay," he said, taking a deep breath to temper his excitement. "I realize this is a very delicate situation… Oh, and can you hand me my cane a sec?" It was leaning next on the chair and Cuddy handed it to him. House suddenly banged on the glass adjoining the team's room, shaking it all with an awful clang. They heard Taub cry out. "I said beat it!" House yelled. They heard the team's door swing open and shut again. He dropped his cane on the floor and walked over to Cuddy, perched elegantly on the chair. He sat on the ottoman, facing her.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me, Gregory House," Cuddy said, leaning forward, almost kissing him.

House smiled that awesome happy smile he rarely revealed, then turned it into a smirk. "I checked with Sam. She thinks you should call me 'Greg House.' So, since she's calling the shots in this relationship -"

Cuddy kissed him, just to shut off the snark. He kissed her back. They sat there for a few moments, knee to knee, just kissing. Then Cuddy stood up in front of him and House ran his hands along her thighs and hips. He reached her hem and started working her skirt up her legs. When it was around her hips, House reached under and grasped the edges of her panties and began sliding them down her legs. Cuddy stepped out of them and House turned and shot them over onto his desk. "Souvenir," he said, grinning at her.

Cuddy straddled him on the ottoman. House unbuttoned her shirt and began kissing the tops of her breasts, where they peeked out over her bra. "That's it," she warned, "I'm not getting totally undressed in here."

"No problem!" he assured her. "I think you only got totally undressed in about ten percent of the fantasies I had about this." She smiled, knowing he wasn't really joking. His hands slid up her thighs and grabbed her ass to pull her closer. He moved them to her back and pulled her breasts to him, gently biting her nipples through her bra. Cuddy held him to her and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Then she reached down between them and undid his fly. He shifted a little and she was able to shift his pants down a bit and pull him out. House was barely breathing.

Cuddy rubbed against him and ran her hands down his body, longing to pull off his shirt but restraining herself. She saw him sitting there with his eyes closed, trying to capture every sensation. He opened them and looked up at her, down her body, then back up to her face again. "You're gorgeous," he told her.

"That's so mean and childish," she replied. He was happy she felt better. Cuddy pushed up and guided herself down on him. Her whole core was dying for him and she had to resist the urge to rush this. House smelled her neck, her breasts. He knew he'd smell like her for the rest of the afternoon. His hands came to rest on her hips and he looked up at her lovely face. They kissed like someone was going to pass a law against it. Passionate, luxurious kisses, their tongues almost talking to each other. Cuddy began moving herself along him. She felt him filling her body like he had her heart, and his breath grew heavy and hot against her mouth.

"Cuddy, you don't understand," he moaned. "Every single time you strut into this office…" he trailed off.

"I understand it," she said. "You rarely take all your clothes off in mine either." She smiled at him as her breathing got heavier. House reached between her shirt behind her back and unclipped her bra, causing it to fall loosely in front of her still hooked on her arms. He began kissing her breasts, cupping them with his hands and licking her nipples. It was making her crazy. Shadows would move by in the hall, shifting the thin slivers of light that came through the blinds. She started riding him with more speed now, practically dropping down on him which each thrust. House just pressed his forehead to her chest, his face between her breasts, and groaned her name. Knowing she was making him so happy and feeling his arms gripping her tightly, his body moving inside of her, she approached the edge of her orgasm. She slowed a little, but then he grabbed her hips and began moving her small frame for himself, thrusting up into her. In moments they were both coming, trying their hardest to muffle and hold in their moans and sighs, to be discreet-ish.

He held her there, staying inside of her, for a long time. She swore his legs must be falling asleep, but he held her tight against him, moving his hands firmly up and down her back and over her ass while they sat catching their breaths. He finally relaxed his hold and Cuddy stood up and began replacing her clothing. House just watched her. He was speechless, in awe of her. She then bent down and adjusted him back to normal too. She kissed him tenderly and left his office without a word.

As Cuddy walked back down to her office, still blissfully smiling, she ran into another doctor in the elevator. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy."

"Hi," she replied, still sort of in the clouds.

"That was quite a spectacle House planned this morning," he continued. "The nurses are all swooning about it."

"Yeah," Cuddy said, smiling. "It was something."

"Funny," he continued, "But I'd always heard House what kind of a bastard."

"He is," she agreed. "Just not to me."


End file.
